mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Alessio vs. Alex Serdyukov
The fight was John Alessio's WEC debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Alessio landed a nice left hook. Alessio worked a double. Serdyukov was defending. He stuffed it. Serdyukov kneed the body twice in the plum, they broke. Serdyukov landed a right to the clinch and kneed the body and the face. He kneed the body three times in the plum and again and they broke. Serdykov stepped in kneeing the body and ate a left hok and they clinched. Serdyukov kneed the body and again and again. He kneed the face and broke again. Serdyukov landed a left hook and ate a counter right. Alessio stuffed a single. Serdyukov kneed the bdoy twice and the face. The face and again. Serdyukov broke. Alessio worked a double and got it to half-guard. 'Move it back to full guard.' Alessio had the back. He had both hooks. Alessio kept working towards a choke. Something "like Georges St. Pierre..." Alessio kept working. Alessio had the choke there tight. Alex turned into guard nicely. Alex landed a left hand. Alex passed to half-guard there. Alex took the back himself. He had one hook. Alessio turned on top into guard. The first round ended. 10-9 Alessio. The second round began and they touched gloves. Alex stuffed a single and kneed the body three times there. They broke. Alex landed a leg kick and kneed the body twice. Alessio got a big double into guard. Alex worked the half-butterfly. He worked rubber guard. He worked a high guard. Alex landed an upkick and it was illegal. The ref stepped in. The ref warned Alex. They continued standing. Alex landed a nice leg kick and another. And another. Alex stuffed a double and got a whizzer reversal almost a throw into guard. Alex passed to half-guard. Alex nearly mounted. He landed a pair of left elbows and pounced to side control. 'You've got to get your guard back.' Alessio swept beautifully to the butterflies there. Alex worked another high guard. 'These two are very well-matched.' Alessio backed off. he came down to side control. He stood out and backed off. 'Joe Riggs, right here.' Alessio came down to guard.. Alex stood stuffing a double. He kneed the body and the face and landed a right hand and akneed the face, two left uppercuts and they clinched. Alex got a trip to half-guard. 'Watch the leglock...' Alex landed a right and a right. A right elbow adn a left elbow. A left hand. Alex has mounted for a bit. Alex landed a right and another. Another pair. Four lefts. A right. Fifteen seconds. Alex landed a blocked right elbow. Alessio was covering up. The first round ended. 10-9 Alex, nearly 10-8. The third round began and they touched gloves. Alex landed a good leg kick. Alessio landed a big right. Alex landed one. Alessio landed a counter right and dropped Alex. three left hooks. Alex kneed the body. Alessio landed a left hook. Alex was wobbly. Alessio stuffed a double and landed big lefts and rights in under. Alex regained guard. Alessio landed a right. Alex nearly closed guard. Alex turned towards an armbar and had it. 'He doesn't really have it.' Alessio kneed the body. 'His leg is open.' Alessio had the back and had both hooks and he had the choke. Alex was fighting it. It was tight however. Alex tapped.